En su propio mundo
by Mariclast
Summary: Ella no lo entendía. Sin importar cuánto trataba, no podía comprenderlo, ni a él ni a su complicado mundo. Sin embargo, había algo extrañamente fascinante en aquel chico tan dedicado a la ciencia. Tal vez por eso, ella sentía…que quería formar parte de su mundo. SenHaku. AU. One-shot.


_**En su propio mundo**_

**Disclaimer:** Dr. Stone y sus personajes son propiedad de Riichiro Inagaki y Boichi, yo no pretendo ni puedo sacar bienes lucrativos de parte de su obra, solo utilizo sus personajes para mi entretenimiento y el vuestro.

-Con permiso-dijo Kohaku a la vez que abría la puerta del laboratorio de ciencias, lugar a dónde había venido expresamente a buscar a su amigo Chrome.

Para su sorpresa y cierto desconcierto, dicho amigo no se encontraba presente por todo el alrededor de la sala. La misma estaba casi completamente vacía. La única persona que todavía estaba dentro del laboratorio era el presidente del mismo club al que su amigo asistía, un chico de extraños cabellos, semblante serio y silencioso, completamente absorto en una especie de experimento químico simple que estaba haciendo. Kohaku había oído hablar mucho de él, tanto por parte de Chrome como por los comentarios de algunas de sus compañeras de clase, pero nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad directa de interactuar con él. Había habido alguna que otra ocasión en la que se lo había cruzado por los pasillos (y debía admitirlo, era muy fácil reconocerlo aún a un kilómetro de distancia, y todo gracias a su peculiar cabello), pero nunca le había dirigido una mera palabra siquiera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó impasible el chico, levantando por un momento su mirada hacia ella.

-Ah, esto…yo…Solo andaba buscando a Chrome…-respondió ella algo inquieta, y ni siquiera sabía bien el por qué. Puede que fuera la extrañez de estar hablando con un desconocido prácticamente conocido.

-Salió a hacer un recado. No debe tardar mucho. Siéntate y espera por él, pero por favor guarda silencio, si no quieres que todo esto explote-expresó este con cierto desgano a la par que retomaba su labor.

-Eh…vale-asintió ella algo incómoda, con una pequeña gota recorriéndole la sien.

Intranquila y sin saber qué más hacer, Kohaku hizo lo pedido y se sentó en una silla de la misma mesa de enfrente de él, muy cerca de la puerta. Desde su puesto, miró los alrededores de la sala y sus respectivos instrumentos, terminando por recaer sobre la destacable figura de su contraparte, pero al presentir por un momento que este iba a devolverle la mirada, ella se apresuró en cambiarla de dirección, inexplicablemente inquieta entre el silencio y soledad de la sala.

Trató de entretenerse en algo más, pero al poco rato, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada furtiva. Lo vio tan…ajeno del mundo a su alrededor, y, sin embargo, tan vivo en su interior, o al menos, en lo poco que podía notarle. Era algo…extraño. A pesar de que su rostro siempre se mantenía serio, tranquilo e impasible (a veces incluso algo aburrido), sus ojos predicaban todo lo contrario. Ciertamente, estos emulaban la prudencia y serenidad del mismo durante la realización de sus actividades, pero…también mostraban algo más. Aquellos ojos de iris rojo expresaban gran curiosidad y emoción cada vez que este intentaba algo, sobre todo cuando era algo nuevo.

Si no pensara que tal comparación fuera completamente absurda, Kohaku se atrevería a creer que sus ojos brillaban cual flamas. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizás no estuviera del todo equivocada. Aquello que ardía en los ojos de aquel extraño chico, puede (y creía casi plenamente) que fuera pasión. Una pasión extensa y profunda por aquello que a él tanto le fascinaba, aquella fuente de estudio, sabiduría, esfuerzo, creación y desarrollo, la tan llamada ciencia.

Por un momento, Kohaku se preguntó si habría algo más en este mundo (aparte de la ciencia) que lograra también encender aquella flama en sus ojos. Pero al poco momento de darse este pensamiento, otro lo respondió, y la hizo suspirar cansada. Cierto, según lo que había oído sobre él por parte de algunas de sus compañeras de clase y del propio Chrome, él no parecía tener otros intereses, y mucho menos si era hacia cosas tan tediosas e ¨innecesarias¨ como las relaciones, el amor y el romance. Y…bueno…ella no podía más que estar de acuerdo con su punto.

Ella misma nunca tuvo la necesidad de buscarse un novio (aunque pretendientes nunca le faltaron), así que podía entender muy bien la visión de él. Pero entonces… ¿por qué él la intrigaba tanto? Dudosa y de repente algo nerviosa, levantó un poco su mirada para volver a fijarla sobre él (ahora sin secretismos).

Él pareció ignorarla, o quizás simplemente estaba demasiado concentrado en su actual experimento, pero sin importar cual fuera el caso, él no le prestó atención. Extrañamente, ese sentimiento de sentirse como aire dentro de la habitación la hizo enojarse un poco. Había prometido estarse tranquila y no molestarle mientras esperaba por Chrome, pero, aun así, no le gustaba el estar siendo tratada como inexistente. De no ser porque ella era prácticamente una intrusa dentro de esa sala, y también porque era muy peligroso distraerlo y estropear todo el experimento, Kohaku le habría formulado ya una queja muy audible para conseguir al menos un poco de la atención que se merecía; pero no, no lo hizo y no lo haría.

Aprovechándose ligeramente de su estado actual de ¨invisibilidad¨, Kohaku se dedicó a mirarlo sin reserva mientras él proseguía con su labor. Pero sin importar cuanto se fijaba en los detalles de sus movimientos, no podía entender la extraña y complicada química detrás de dichos procesos que este realizaba, y ello, le provocó unos muy pequeños dolores de cabeza. ¿Cómo algo tan ¨simple¨ como hacer mezclas químicas podían resultar en algo tan complicado y hasta incluso peligroso?

Ella no lo entendía. Sin importar cuánto trataba, no podía comprenderlo, ni a él ni a su complicado mundo. Sin embargo, había algo extrañamente fascinante en aquel chico tan dedicado a la ciencia. Tal vez por eso, ella sentía…que quería formar parte de su mundo. Y en cierta forma…esa sensación tan rara y nueva para ella…no le estaba desagradando…para nada.

-Hey Senku, ya le entregué la lista de suplementos como me pediste-dijo Chrome haciendo una de sus típicas y ruidosas entradas, la cual asustó un poco a Kohaku y (por suerte) ni inmutó al joven y atareado futuro gran científico.

-Ah, buen trabajo-respondió el otro con simpleza y cierto aburrimiento, sin apartar siquiera su mirada sobre lo que estaba haciendo-Por cierto, ya puedes irte.

\- ¿Eh?

-Ella te ha estado esperando todo este tiempo-comentó Senku dando lugar a algo parecido a un gesto, uno señalando a la propia Kohaku sentada no muy lejos de la puerta por la que este había entrado.

\- ¡Ah, cierto, Kohaku! ¡Disculpa la demora! –exclamó este apresuradamente mientras se quitaba y guardaba su bata de laboratorio. Tras esto, él tomó su mochila y se despidió de su compañero con un simple y enérgico: ¨ ¡Que no se te olvide cerrar el laboratorio cuando salgas, Senku! ¨.

-Jah, al que le pasa eso es a ti, no a mí-expresó el mentado entre una corta y ligera risa.

Durante la duración de esa pequeña frase, Kohaku presenció por primera vez una sonrisa en la expresión de él, una sonrisa que le pareció tan deslumbrante y cálida como la luz de los tenues rayos por la mañana, sin embargo, esta fue también muy efímera, pues antes de que ellos siquiera salieran por la puerta, ella la vio desaparecer de su rostro.

-Que chico tan…curioso-comentó Kohaku en el camino por los pasillos.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Senku? –verificó Chrome algo confundido por las repentinas y extrañas palabras de Kohaku-Nah, no es nada. Es solo que él siempre está en su propio mundo. Una vez que pasas un largo rato con él ya te acostumbras-expuso este con simpleza, puede que no llevara mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero al trabajar con él tan seguido, sentía que ya empezaba a entenderlo.

-Argh, no es a eso a lo que me refiero-aclaró ella.

\- ¿AH? –dijo él desubicado- Y… ¿a qué te refieres entonces?

-Arsh, olvídalo-declaró ella cansada, sabiendo de por sí que con **ÉL** específicamente, hasta el más simple y perceptible asunto era un código inentendible.

Sin darle tiempo a su amigo para seguir indagando insistentemente en el asunto, Kohaku apresuró su paso por el pasillo hasta casi correr (a pesar de que estaba prohibido), obligándolo así a apurarse para alcanzarla. Por hoy ya había tenido suficiente, ya mañana saludaría a un nuevo día y tal vez, solo…tal vez…tenga una nueva oportunidad de volverlo a ver.

**FIN**


End file.
